Dumpster Toss Avoidance
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt is trying to hide from Strando and Azimio and runs into the locker room, straight into a freshly showered Dave, in only a towel - KURTOFSKY SCENE


**_So I've written a ton of these little scene/drabble Kurtofsky/Santofsky moments and posted them up on Tumblr, but never here. I'm not even sure if they belong here but I think I'll put this one up and see..._**

**_Let me know if you want to read any more of this kinda stuff, even though it's technically not a story and just dialogue._**

* * *

><p><em>*Kurt is trying to hide from Strando and Azimio and runs into the locker room, straight into a freshly showered Dave, in only a towel*<em>

**Kurt:**_*Covering his eyes he leaps away*_ AGHH! Why are you wet? Ew, gross!

**Dave:** I just showered.

**Kurt:** _*lowers his hand at Dave's voice*_ Oh it's you. I thought it was some random student.

**Dave:** You go around calling random guys gross?

**Kurt:** No. I didn't. You're not- I mean't you being all wet not you actually being-

**Dave:** Chill, you don't have to get you're panties in a twist.

**Kurt:** _*Hands on hips*_ Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean that I wear panties. If that were the case, you would be wearing frilly, pink, ones.

_*Just as Dave was about to respond, there are voices from outside sounding a lot like Azimio and Strando. Kurt's eyes widened in horror and he mouths at Dave to hide him. Dave grabs Kurt by the arm roughly and hauls both of them into a tight corner between two rows of lockers. Kurt's chest is flush against Dave's bare one*_

**Kurt:** _*whispers*_ Couldn't you have found a bigger hiding place

**Dave:** _*hisses back sarcastically*_ I'm sorry it's not to your liking, your highness.

**Kurt:** _*huffs*_ I can hardly breathe

**Dave:** Maybe if you'd stop squirming it would be easier.

**Kurt:** You're making my chest wet.

**Dave:**Too bad.

_*the locker room door swings open just as Kurt is about to reply, making Dave clamp a large hand over his mouth. Dave sees a flash of fear in Kurt's eyes and snatches his hand back. Kurt looks away as Azimio and Strando wonder aimlessly around the lockers and showers*_

**Dave:** _*lowers his mouth need Kurt's ear and breathes*_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

**Kurt:**_*slowly shakes his head and mouths his response*_ It's fine. Really.

**Dave:** _*mouths back*_ We cool?

_*Kurt nods in reply staring at Dave's chest. He watches as a small bead of water trickles down Dave's body and without realising what he is doing he slides his finger down the same path. Dave hitches his breath. Both freeze until Azimio and Strando leave the locker room. Both boys still haven't moved from there position*_

**Kurt:**_*sheepish grin*_ Sorry. Didn't realise what I was doing. Those water droplets are really distracting.

**Dave:** _*blushes and mumbles* _S'okay.

**Kurt:** Right.

**Dave:** Well…

**Kurt:** I should really let you get dressed.

**Dave:** Yeah.

_*Both boys make no attempt to move*_

**Kurt:** _*coughs*_ Um…just so you know…

**Dave:** _*throaty from the close proximity*_ yeah?

**Kurt:** _*meets Dave's eyes*_ I don't think you're gross.

**Dave:**_*surprised*_ Oh?

**Kurt:** _*leans closer*_Actually, some might even say you're mildly attractive.

**Dave:** _*mimics Kurt and smirks*_ Mildly attractive, huh?

**Kurt:** _*smirks back*_ Maybe even a bit more more than mildly…

**Dave:** _*dangerously close to Kurt's lips*_ Well, you ain't hard on the eyes either, Hummel

**Kurt:** _*leaning closer still staring at Dave's mouth*_ Yeah?

**Dave:** _*suddenly groans moving his head away*_ Why are you doing this to me?

**Kurt:**_*playfully smiling*_ What?

**Dave:** _*growls unable to meets Kurt's eyes*_ I want to kiss you so badly right now…

**Kurt:**_*raises an eyebrow at the confession*_ So why don't you…

**Dave:** _*scoffs*_ Because you'll probably kick me in the balls.

**Kurt:** David, I'm standing with my chest pressed up against yours, when all threats of a dumpster toss have ceased. I'm not going to kick you in the balls.

**Dave:** _*confused*_ So, you're saying you'd be okay with me kissing you?

**Kurt:** Oh for goodness sake-

_*Kurt placed his mouth on Dave's for a couple of moments before pulling away again*_

**Dave:** _*shocked*_ What was that?

**Kurt:** _*blushes*_ A kiss? And now that I've horribly embarassed myself, I think I will leave…

**Dave:** _*grabs Kurt's arm pinning him gently against the wall of lockers*_ Oh, there's no way you're going anywhere now, Hummel.

_*Kurt sees the look in Dave's eyes and tingles with excitement. He flutters his eyes closed as Dave traces his jaw with his thumb, Kurt's heart thundering at tremendous speed*_

**Dave:**_*in a low voice*_ You are so fucking sexy do you know that, Hummel?

**Kurt:** _*frustrated*_ Just kiss me.

**Dave:**_*murmurs against Kurt's lips*_ As you wish, your highness.

_*Both boys skip fourth period*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So want me to put up any more or is it not really style?<em>**

**_I have a nine chapter fic in this style (Dave and Kurt moments in the hallway) if anyone wants a read..._**

**_DDF_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
